Once upon a Midnight Clear~
by love
Summary: Find out how Jean got her name Cyke his powers as well as Rouge and can you guess who the creature in pain is? PLease REad And REVIEW PLEASE


Hey everyone what's up. Please Read and Reveiw this. Please. I wrote this bored and trying to figure out what to write for the next chapter in ~Forbidden~. After reading so many of pappy logans flamin fairytails, I got stuck with Edgar Allan Poes first line in The Raven I think. : ) Please give it a chance . and let me know what you think. And no it's not suppose to be a parody of The Raven just the beat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once upon a midnight scary I came upon something hairy.   
The creature howled out in pain and I myself searched in vain.   
Searched in vain for a maiden fair to come and rescue this creature in pain.  
I searched in vain until I came upon a red haired lass whose looks made me gasp.  
Quit stunning was she that I forgot why I searched for thee.   
My memory gone I set out to conquer the beauty before me.  
  
  
It would happen that my forgetfulness of the creature in pain caused a curse to be bought upon me.  
Be put upon me by the creature with red eyes in my dream that thus spoke French in Xavier land.  
Scared became I for he thus said that one look at the creature in pain my red beauty would fall for him.  
Remain bye my side she would but forever wish of being with the creature in pain.  
Fearful I was to lose the love of red that I set out to search again.   
Search again for another maiden worthy of saving the creature in pain.  
Thus saving my love for my lover's woes.  
  
  
As I searched in Xavier land I fell to the ground with a massive ache in my head.  
I closed my eyes wondering what the pain may be when I looked up,  
There in front of me stood the Frenchmen with the red eyes.  
He looked at me and cursed me still.  
  
He claimed the search for the maiden of light to rescue the creature in pain would be in vain.  
For I would not find her. But she herself would find the creature in pain and rescue him.  
Once she saved the creature in pain,  
Never again would I be able to see the loveliness of my beauties colors.  
Because I loved her so that I let the creature in pain suffer  
Forever on to death would I see in Red.  
If by chance I happened to some day cure my ailment  
I would kill my lovely upon sight of her beauty.  
  
I turned in shame for the damage I had done then suddenly a storm fell upon my head.  
The lovely women with cocoa skin and hair as white as snow turned on me and said  
  
"Do not be so shamed, for your lovely Beauty will I protect.  
From this Horney Cajun that is just a magical Jest.  
Do not threaten him Cajun and revoke your resent threat.  
Or I will be forced to curse you in retrospect."  
  
"Ah come on Stormy, this be great. Why you always rain on this here   
Cajuns' fun?" Spoke the Frenchman in disdain like a whiney child  
Wanting something all over again.  
  
"I Hear what you said you one eyed Gaul. And thus I take away only the last part of your curse.  
You shall be able to look upon your lovely Beauty with out causing any harm.  
But because you called me whiner, I shall thus in return make you into the worlds greatest nagger and whiner of all time. Not only will this happen to you, but your lovely red head's name shall be called after the pants I wear. Hehe."  
  
"No please I beg of you do not name my wife Jean. I shall become the laughing stock of Xavier land." I cried in horror. To have a wife whose name would bring laughter frightened me beyond compare.  
  
"Cajun, Cajun did I not warn you to leave this man at peace. Now I will be forced to punish thee.  
The next maiden you thus fall in love with shall be cursed for thee. For never the touch of a human being will she receive. For if she does, she shall bring death knocking at their door quit suddenly."   
  
"That's ok stormy this here Cajun never be fallen in love. So you go ahead and curse some unknown gal. But the curse of old one eye there be worth it."  
  
"Oh my. Cajun lets go enough of our involvement in this show. Be aware of all Cyclops. And do not listen to this Cajun redeem yourself and get rid of some of these curses. Continue your search for the maiden of light. And Please keep Jean out of the creature in pains sight.  
  



End file.
